Something There That Wasn't There Before
by Emily The Avenger
Summary: It's been a year since the Incident, and Jesse is mourning the loss. But when a strange girl with purple hair comes around, topping even Jesse's abilities, warning him of things to come, can they be enough to save the universe? M! Jesse. UPDATES IRREGULAR
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day Jesse dreaded the most every year. It was the anniversary of Reuben's death. It had been _fifteen years_ since the Witherstorm had been destroyed. But fate decided that, _no_ , that wasn't enough of a burden on Jesse's shoulders. It was also the first anniversary of _the Incident_.

+_()_+

 _Jesse looked around. He was with everyone he had come to know as a friend over the years. It was almost midnight, yet nobody was drunk. Well, nobody besides Magnus. Maybe they weren't drunk because some of them knew what Jesse was going to do._

 _Jesse looked to his girlfriend, Petra, and absentmindedly rubbed the small box in his pocket with his thumb. Most would say that box held a ring. Jesse liked to think it held their relationship._

 _A few minutes before midnight, everyone started drifting into one big group._

 _Jesse, deciding not to hide the blush on his face, walked over to his girlfriend, who was talking to Olivia. He tapped Petra on the shoulder. "Hey Petra, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

 _The young girl turned to her boyfriend, a kind smile on her face. "Sure thing, Jesse."_

 _Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to struggle to get her attention. Behind Petra, Olivia gave him a thumbs up and a grin. She was one of the very few people who knew about the upcoming proposal._

 _The room quieted down, and silently, Jesse took Petra by the hand and brought her to the center of the room._

" _Petra, I've known you for as long as I can remember, and we've been dating for_ ten years. _I wanted to buy you everything in the world… but all I could afford was this ring." Petra gasped as Jesse got down on one knee, opening the box. "Will you… marry me?"_

 _A collective "awwww…" went through everyone as Petra, crying tears of joy, said "YES!" Then, everyone shared another sigh as the young couple shared a passionate kiss._

 _After they pulled apart, Jesse gave his fiance a hug._

" _I'm so lucky to have you."_

 _X-{}-X_

 _The party went on for a few more hours, going until about 3:30 in the morning. It was at that point when people decided to start going to sleep. The party, hosted by Olivia, was also a sleepover, because everyone knew they were going to be out late and didn't want to walk home when they would be super tired. And even though mobs weren't a problem for these people, they didn't want to go out at night when they didn't have to. Common sense._

 _Timeskip to 6:00, when everyone was still asleep. Everyone except Jesse, that is. Jesse was an early bird. After this Incident, he would always be an even earlier bird._

 _Jesse got up from the bed he and Petra were sharing, tiptoed to the door, and slipped out of the room, completely undetected._

 _Jesse snuck into the kitchen, leaving the door open so as to not wake anyone. Opening a large chest, opposite the door, he pulled out an apple. He was about to bite into it, when he heard the click of the door being closed._

' _Wonder who's up this early…' Jesse thought._

 _Turning around, the first thing he saw wasn't one of his friends. No, it was a… demon?_

" _He- Hello there…" Jesse said, trailing off._

" _Why hello there, young hero. My name is… Derrel. I am a god, and my brother… er... Mark... and I have been fighting for ages. Will you join me in my crusade against his forces?" the being asked._

" _Can you, like, show me a picture of him or something? So I know I'm on the right side?" Jesse asked, somewhat suspicious of the strange god._

" _Augh!" Derrel yell-whispered._

" _You're acting kinda suspicious, Derrel. Sneaking in here this early in the morning, when I'm the only one awake, and trying to convince me to join you? Kinda weird, if you ask me."_

" _I guess you figured me out. But I can't have you blabbering to your overpowered friends."_

" _What are you going to do? Kill me? People have tried. It's not possible."_

 _Derrel laughed. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to kill everyone else in this house."_

 _Before Jesse could respond, he was teleported somewhere. Looking around, he was_ floating above _Olivia's house._

 _Derrel appeared right beside Jesse, a smirk on his smug face. "Well, say goodbye to your family!"_

 _The demon-god clapped his hands twice, and Olivia's house, along with everyone in it, was blown to bits._

+_()_+

Jesse continued walking through the forest, silent tears flowing down his face. Today was the worst day of the year. November 19th. For most of the day, he had stayed in his small house, not wanting to see anyone. But at about 4:00, he did his annual tradition - write a letter to Reuben and put it by his memorial. On his way back home, he visited the homes of everyone who was lost in the Incident.

Now, he was making his way back home, and the sun was setting. He didn't have his armor with him, seeing as he got rid of most of the unimportant things he associated with the Witherstorm or his friends. He even exchanged his classic suspenders, white shirt and jeans for a pair of dungarees and a red and white shirt.

It was getting dark, and the mobs were starting to come out. Jesse didn't have his sword with him; he didn't think he would be out this late.

Hearing a moan behind him, he turned to see a multitude of zombies coming out of a nearby cave. He started running, and stopped by a patch of tall grass. Thinking he was safe, he put his hands on his knees, panting. He was only there for a few seconds, though, as a familiar hissing sound filled his ears. Trying to get away from the creeper, he ran to a small ledge, where no mobs could get behind him and catch him unaware.

This was short lived as well, as an arrow hit the ledge right next to his head. He ran far away from the skeleton.

Feeling a wave de ja vu, Jesse realized exactly where he was. He was in the forest just outside of where Endercon used to be held.

Stopping at the same ledge as he did over fifteen years ago, he turned around to see zombies approaching him.

He was seventeen-year-old Jesse again. Except this time, he didn't have Reuben, and Petra wouldn't be there to save him. He felt doomed.

He thought he was a goner for sure when suddenly, dozens of arrows impaled the incoming mobs.

He turned towards the shooter. In front of him was a girl, about his age, with long purple hair, and a torn purple dress. Her purple irises gleamed in the moonlight. Putting her enchanted bow in her inventory, she pulled out what Jesse recognized as a Potion of Swiftness. Downing it in on one gulp, she rushed to work, placing redstone perfectly so as to push the oncoming mobs into a pit.

With perfect precision, the young woman quickly built a stairwell up to the top of the ledge, from which she dropped TNT with a professional flick of the wrist. After the explosions, she jumped down, pulling out a gold sword, slicing through the mobs.

As Jesse watched the girl, he noticed something. It was like she was in expert in everything the Order's members had ever been in expert in. Her redstone skills reminded him of Olivia, her ability to destroy reminded him of Axel and Magnus, her building skills were like Lukas and Soren, and her combat moves were exactly like Petra's.

Finishing off the surrounding mobs, the young woman put away her sword and pulled out her bow. "Come on, let's get out of the open."

The first sentence she said to Jesse reminded him of Petra.

+_()_+

 **Hey everybody! Emily here! I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my second MCSM fanfic! If you can figure out who Derrel really is, you get a virtual cookie!**

 **Stay cool!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Emily the Avenger here!**

 **No virtual cookies yet! Derrel isn't Herobrine, and Mark isn't Notch. I didn't even think of that, or notice it. I will give you a hint though. Derrel's real name starts with a D, and Mark's real name starts with M. And this chapter might give you a few more hints. :)**

 **Secondly, this story is getting really good feedback! I'm really proud of it.**

 **Thirdly, if you're wondering why Hauntered isn't being updated, it's because I'm not writing chapter 4. It's in the hands of my friend Katie as well as Ariza Luca. Well, I mean I'm directing it, and I have a paragraph for at the end, but that's it.**

 **Finally, if you're wondering who all died in the Incident, I have a list, just for you. The following people were all killed in the Incident: Petra, Lukas, Olivia, Axel, Magnus, Gabriel, Soren, Ivor, and Harper. Of course, Ellegaard is already dead from episode 3, so… NOW ALL MY GOOD SHIPS ARE GONE! Well… except one… actually two...**

 **Anyway! Kar3n and Maria are out sick with strep, so they won't be in the A/N's for this story. At least I think. So… Onto the story!**

 **Also, stay tuned to till the end of the chapter for an announcement! It'll be in the A/N.**

+_()_+

The girl led him to a small brick house just outside of where Endercon used to be held. As they entered the home, she emptied her inventory, besides her bow, and put it in a chest by the door. She put the bow in an item frame right above the chest.

"Th-thanks… for saving me…"

The young woman turned to him, giving him a kind smile. "You're quite welcome, Jesse." Her smile faltered when she saw his face twist in confusion, wondering how she knew his name. After all, He had seen millions of people, but none of them had purple hair… well, almost none.

She sighed. "I've been watching, Jesse. Ever since the Incident. Your fake smiles to the crowds, the unwillingness to give your legendary speeches. You are mourning. And I don't blame you. You _did_ watch your friends die, after all."

" _Wait_. You _know_ I wasn't sick at home? Who are you? Why do you know so much about me?" Jesse was starting to panic. This strange woman, who had just saved him, knew his secret!

The woman sighed. "My name is Isabella, or at least that's what I prefer to be called by mortals. And I know about your role in the Incident because Derrel, as he decided called himself, is my brother. As is Mark. It is true that they have been fighting for centuries, but I fear that soon, their fighting will destroy the universe. I'm here because I need your help."

Jesse stared, dumbfounded, at Isabella. This woman, this _goddess_ , was asking for his help. "How am I supposed to help you, if _you_ were the one saving _me_? I haven't saved anything in years!"

Isabella sat down, a sigh escaping her lips. . "I suppose it _is_ a lot to take in right now."

Jesse sat next to her, taking her cold hands in his. "It is, but I can try to help." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just tell me what we need to do."

Isabella looked up, gratitude shining in her eyes. "We need the Order of the Stone!"

Jesse's face once again twisted in confusion. "But they're… they're…"

Isabella interrupted him, catching the him by surprise. "They're dead. Which is why we are going to create another new Order. And I have a few people in mind."

"Who?"

"You'll see when we get there." Then, she paused before saying, "To the Portal Hallway!"

+_()_+

 **I know this chapter was really short compared to the last one, but that's cause I wanted to get this out but I didn't have that much of an idea what else to put. XP**

 **Announcement: There is a poll up on my profile! Go check it out!**

 **Let's see who gets the virtual cookie first! So…**

 **Stay cool!**


	3. Chapter 3

The trek to the portal was a quiet one, the only sound between them being Isabella's occasional singing. Listening, Jesse noticed that the goddess was singing a few songs he didn't recognize. She was singing about ruling the world, fighting the past, puzzle pieces, and having a heart of a dragon.

"Excuse me, Isabella?" he started.

"You can call me Bella. But what is it?" Isabella quickly cut in.

"What are you singing?"

Bella let out a soft laugh. "A a few years ago, I met a young mortal. Jordan was his name, and he instantly fell for me. I didn't want to admit it, but I fell for him as well."

"Did he write those songs for you?"

"He helped write them, yes."

"Jordan sounds talented."

"Actually, you met him."

Jesse put a hand on Bella's shoulder, keeping her from walking any further. "Who is Jordan?"

She just smiled. "You'll see."

+_()_+

The temple of the Old Builders seemed even older than it had when Jesse first explored it. The walls were even more crumbled than before, and it wasn't nearly as majestic.

As soon as it came into view, Bella grabbed Jesse's hand and started running towards the temple.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the temple's interior. The way she acted toward this adventure, it was as if she was a child.

After a long silence and Bella just marvelling at the temple, Jesse finally grabbed her hand. "Come on, it's this way."

The one thing that seemingly stayed the same was the hole in the ceiling, the one they had to climb through to get to the portal.

A wave of dread came over Jesse as he stepped up to the portal to light it. He hadn't been here since his fight with Aiden. And they hadn't left on good terms with the Blaze Rods.

Sighing, he turned to the portal and charged through.

He just hoped nothing bad was going to happen.

+_()_+

I didn't have a better place to cut off, so I had to make it short. Sorry, fellow humans!

Also, hint for Mark, Derrel, and Isabella is…

+++ +++++++++, +++++++++++++, +++++++++++, +++++++++++++++

Each + is a letter that you need to guess. Even if all the letters are guessed, it doesn't give out the names, but the names of the hint people.

Review Replies:

 **Rabbits Rule:** Thanks! / First there was the OOTS, then the NOOTS, now there's the MOOTS. (try to figure out what it means)

 **The Ender Pickaxe:** Not canon to MCSM, so it may be a lot harder to guess them.

 **Guest:** If nobody dies, it's not dramatic enough, so… / Nope. But, it does have something to do with Youtube…

SEE Y'ALL LATER!

+_(E.M.)_+


End file.
